La vida secreta de Rachel Berry
by O.Sole
Summary: Future Fic/ Luego de fracasar como estrella de Broadway, Rachel Berry obtiene un trabajo como prostituta de clase alta. Qué sucederá cuando Finn sea uno de sus nuevos clientes? Finn/Rachel y un poco de Puck/Rachel.
1. Chapter 1

Hola Hola! Bueno, esta es mi primer FanFic así que todavía soy nueva en el asunto. Apreciaría los reviews y criticas constructivas :)

Me inspiré en la serie The Secret Diary of a Call Girl. Es una serie sobre la vida de una prostitua de clase alta.

Espero que les guste!

Nota: Obviamente Glee no me pretenece, tampoco la serie TSDCG.

**La vida secreta de Rachel Berry.**

Capitulo 1: Introducción

Habían pasado 5 años desde que los chicos del club Glee se habían graduado del colegio. El último año ganaron las Nacionales, y el profesor Schue por fin se casó con Emma. A decir verdad, todo terminó muy bien, todos estaban muy unidos como grupo y satisfechos con sus vidas. Puck y Quinn dieron en adopción a su pequeña bebé, en un principio fue muy duro, pero luego ambos se dieron cuenta de que no habrían podido criar a un bebé como padres adolescentes.

Puck y Quinn estuvieron saliendo por un tiempo, pero terminaron porque obviamente Quinn segía teniendo sentimientos por Finn, aunque Finn estuviera con Rachel. Estos dos se amaban con locura, Finn dejó atrás todo lo relacionado con ser popular y aceptó a Rachel completamente. Tina y Artie seguían siendo la pareja más adorable de la escuela. Santana y Brittany decidieron tener una relación seria entre las dos. Mientras que Mercedes conoció a Tony, un chico de otra escuela, fue amor a primera vista. Por último, Kurt comenzó una relación con un chico gay que era nuevo en la escuela y fueron la pareja más popular en el último año.

Al llegar el fin de la escuela, cada uno tenía su camino pautado. Puck, Quinn, Finn, Tina y Artie se quedaron a estudiar en la Universidad de Ohio, por lo que no se mudaron de casa. Santana y Brittany se fueron a estudiar danza en Los Angeles, para ser bailarinas de danza moderna. Mercedes se mudó a Boston para estudiar odontología. Kurt, como era de esperarse, se fue a Nueva York con su novio Will a estudiar diseño de modas y Rachel obtuvo una beca en Julliard para estudiar Artes Escenicas, su sueño de Broadway estaba cada vez más cerca.

El día que Rachel recibió la carta de aceptación fue el peor día de toda su vida para su novio. Finn había pedido becas en todas las universidades de NY, pero ninguna le dio una beca. Todas lo aceptaron, pero sin beca no podía ir a ningún lugar, sólo a la Universidad de Ohio.

_-Rach, amor, no tienes que quedarte en este pueblo desierto sólo por mi, tu tienes que ir a NY, tu futuro está ahí- dijo Finn_

_-Pero Finn! Y nuestra relación? Finn yo, yo… te amo, estos últimos dos años juntos han sido maravillosos y te quiero a mi lado por el resto de mi vida, no puedo irme a NY y dejarte aquí- le respondió Rachel._

_-Amor, yo también te amo y sé que una relación a larga distancia es algo difícil de mantener, pero si nos amamos lo lograremos! – dijo Finn mientras abrazaba a Rachel y esta lloraba._

Siete años después Rachel Berry todavía se recordaba de los eventos de aquel día. Rachel y Finn continuaron su relación a larga distancia por un año más, pero no fue posible mantenerla. Rachel comenzó a trabajar en las vacaciones, trabajaba en pequeñas obras y musicales fuera de Broadway, otras veces como bailarina en las obras de teatro y siempre iba a audiciones. Pronto se dio cuenta de que en NY había un montón de chicas con los mismos talentos de ella y que llegar a Broadway iba a ser extremadamente difícil. Aunque durante sus vacaciones tenía la oportunidad de ir a Lima, Rachel no quería ir y admitir que había fracasado, así que nada más iba a su pueblo natal en ocasiones especiales y prefería no ver a nadie. Rachel poco a poco perdió el contacto con todos sus amigos de Lima, incluso con Finn. El único amigo que le quedaba era Kurt, de hecho eran mejores amigos, todo gracias a que Kurt seguía viviendo en NY y trabajaba para una gran revista de modas.

Luego de graduarse en Julliard, y desesperada por conseguir un buen trabajo, Rachel obtuvo un empleo como: Prostituta de clase alta.


	2. Chapter 2

Gracias a Yami Naty Cullen Swan por su review! Me emocioné muchisimo! Y gracias por los consejos los aprecio! Mañana voy a leer tus fics, porque ahora me voy a la cama jaja ^.^

Capítulo 2

Muchas personas podrían decir que Rachel Berry es una prostituta, una puta, una perra. Pero estos nombres no le molestaban. Rachel, o Lea ( su nombre profesional ) era una "dama de compañía". Su trabajo consistía en complacer a sus clientes en sus deseos sexuales. Su clientela incluía políticos, artistas, dueños de empresas y todos aquellos hombres con dinero que pudieran pagar sus servicios. Rachel era costosa, porque tenía clase, educación y estilo. Definitivamente no era una puta barata.

El trabajo de Rachel incluía ciertas reglas. Los clientes pagaban por adelantado. Siempre tenían que ducharse antes de tener sexo. SIEMPRE usar condón. Nunca hablar de la vida personal de ninguno. Llamarla siempre por su nombre ficticio (Lea) y si algún día se encuentran en la calle, hacer como si no se conocieran. Rachel era bien pagada, de hecho era pagada igual que una ejecutiva de una compañía. Y además tenía una agente, Madame Marie quien le encontraba y hacía todas las citas y aunque esta se quedara con un porcentaje, igual Rachel salía ganando, podía comprarse ropa de diseñador y alquilar un apartamento en un buen lugar de NYC.

Todo comenzó una noche cuando Rachel estaba trabajando en un bar de NY, algunas noches además de ser mesonera, cantaba. Esa noche cantó jazz y rock, se movía tan libremente por el escenario y de una manera tan sexy que desde ese momento M. Marie supo que sería una buena "dama de compañía". Fue así como luego de la función, M. Marie se le acercó y le ofreció el empleo. Rachel no aceptó de inmediato, de hecho fue Kurt quien la terminó de convencer.

FLASHBACK:

_-¿Me estás diciendo que te ofrecieron trabajo como puta? – gritaba Kurt._

_-No es puta es "dama de compañía" – respondió Rachel _

_-¡No me importa! ¡Ser dama de compañía es ser una puta de clase alta!_

_-Pero Kurt, hay muchos beneficios. Cobraría por hora, podría levantarme a la hora que quisiera, y prácticamente sería mi propia jefa. Además podría comprarme ropa decente y mudarme de tu apartamento. En verdad agradezco tu apoyo, pero ya tengo 25 años y no puedo ser camarera por el resto de mi vida. Además quién sabe, si soy una buena prostituta capaz me contraten para hacer un trío con Lady Gaga – explicó Rachel_

_-Bueno, ahora que lo dices suena como un excelente trabajo, pero cariño ¿A ti te gusta el sexo? Porque eso es lo único que vas a estar haciendo. _

_-¡Kurt! ¡Claro que me gusta el sexo! _

_-Supongo que el sexo con Finn era di-vi-no – dijo Kurt riéndose._

_-No del todo, el sexo con Finn no era malo, pero tampoco era excelente, pero era apasionado. Sexo con Puck, ¡eso si que era BUEN sexo! _

_-¡¿Tuviste sexo con Puck? _

_-Si bueno, el día de la graduación, Finn estaba muy muy borracho y se quedó dormido en el sofá. Entonces yo estaba borracha también, pero quería seguir disfrutando de la fiesta así que comencé a bailar con Puck. Las cosas se pusieron calientes así que nos fuimos al cuarto de los padres de Brittany, el resto de las personas en la fiesta estaban tan borrachas que nadie se dio cuenta. Fue el mejor sexo de mi vida, apasionado, salvaje, buenísimo. No me arrepiento de haberlo hecho, pero no lo haría otra vez._

_-¡Santa Prada! ¿Finn alguna vez supo? – preguntó Kurt_

_-No, nunca, yo lo seguía amando y sabía que lo que sucedió con Puck fue el resultado de una mezcla entre el alcohol y el deseo. _

_-Querida… ¿Todavía amas a Finn?_

_-Si… pero, toda la culpa la tuve yo. Mi orgullo no me deja volver a Lima como una fracasada. Lamento mucho haber perdido contacto con Finn, pero estuve cegada por el deseo de fama – dijo Rachel tristemente._

_-Tranquila cariño, ya encontrarás a un hombre._

_-Entonces qué dices ¿Acepto el trabajo?¿Pero qué pasa si alguien de Lima contrata mis servicios? – preguntó Rachel nerviosa._

_-Amor, nadie en Lima tiene suficiente dinero como para venir a NYC y contratar a una prostituta que cobra más de 500 $ la hora, así que tranquilízate. _

_-Los meses siguientes Rachel tomó clases de protocolo y aprendió muchas cosas del oficio, como por ejemplo: usar desodorante de hombre para que luego sus clientes no huelan a mujer. El primer cliente de Rachel fue el hijo de un Lord inglés que estaba de vacaciones en NYC y quería divertirse y así fue, él se divirtió y Rachel también, y fue así como comenzó todo._

_FIN FLASHBACK_

Era una mañana normal, la noche anterior Rachel estuvo con un señor cuya fantasía eran las conejitas de Playboy así que "Lea" se disfrazó y tanto el cliente como ella pasaron una buena noche. El nuevo apartamento de Rachel estaba ubicado en una buena zona de NY y aunque no era muy grande, era lujoso. Rachel seguía en la cama cuando la llamó su agente y le dijo que a las 2pm iba a pasar un señor por su apartamento, además le dijo que a su próximo cliente le gustaban las mujeres con ropa interior negra y sexy. Para Rachel eso no era un problema, tenía casi todas las colecciones de La Perla.

Cuando Rachel estuvo lista esperó por su cliente. Justo a las 2pm tocaron la puerta. Cuando Rachel abrió se encontró con nada más y nada menos que con Noah Puckerman.

No se preocupen! Esto es una historia Rachel/ Finn , pero Puck tiene su participación en la historia.

:)


	3. Chapter 3

_Ok, este capítulo estuvo un poco flojo. De verdad me costó mucho escribirlo y no quedé contenta con el resultado. No sé si es porqué estoy en exámenes finales o no se jeje. Espero que les guste y si no, el próximo será mejor._

_Gracias por las alertas :) _

_Nota: Glee no me pertenece._

Capítulo 3:

Kurt Hummel era el único que sabía que Rachel Berry era una prostituta. De hecho, Rachel les dijo a sus padres y a sus amigos que ella era una secretaria ejecutiva en una gran editorial en NY. La regla número 1 en su vida era separar trabajo de la vida personal, tenía dos celulares, su clóset estaba dividido en 2 ( ropa de "Lea" y ropa de Rachel), las vidas de "Lea" y de Rachel nunca se mezclaban. Lo que más le gustaba a Rachel de su trabajo es que ella podía ser otra persona, Lea no se parecía en nada a Rachel.

Es por eso que cuando Rachel se encontró a Noah Puckerman en su puerta no supo si convertirse en "Lea" (aunque estaba vestida como ella) o quedarse como Rachel. Para su sorpresa, Puck no la reconoció de inmediato, habían pasado 7 años desde la última vez que se vieron y Rachel había cambiado mucho, ya no tenía cara de niña, ahora era una adulta. Además sus ojos ya no reflejaban inocencia, sino todo lo contrario. Y en aquel momento estaba vestida con un sexy conjunto de _lingerie_ negra de encaje y maquillada, lo cual la hacía completamente distinta a los ojos de Puck.

- Buenas tardes señorita, soy Noah Puckerman su cita de las 2pm. – se presentó Puck- debo decir Lea, que usted es muy sexy.

- Gracias señor Puckerman, por favor pase adelante y póngase cómodo ¿Le ofrezco algo de tomar? – preguntó Rachel

- Si, agradecería un Whiskey en las rocas

- Ok, espere unos minutos que voy a la cocina a buscar hielo.

A decir verdad, Puck encontró a "Lea" muy parecida a Rachel, pero le pareció imposible que Rachel fuera una prostituta. Mientras Puck esperaba que Lea buscara el hielo comenzó a ver el apartamento de esta. Era un apartamento pequeño, de una habitación, pero ubicado en una buena zona de NY. Estaba decorado de una manera bohemia, pero moderna. Puck pensó que éste definitivamente no podía ser el apartamento de Rachel porque no había absolutamente nada rosado ni con estrellas doradas.

Ahora que Puck sabía que "Lea" no era Rachel, estaba mucho más tranquilo. Hasta que vio hacia una pequeña repisa. En esa repisa habían objetos personales, es decir: fotos, tarjetas, un trofeo pequeño y algunos recuerdos de viajes. Puck reconoció el pequeño trofeo en seguida, era el trofeo que se habían llevado todos los integrantes del equipo ganador de la competencia Nacional. El último año de escuela, New Directions había por fin ganado las Nacionales, y además del gran trofeo que fue a la escuela, cada uno de Glee se llevó un pequeño trofeo, que ahora se encontraba en la sala de Rachel junto a una foto de todo el club Glee. La sangre de Puck se puso fría y él comenzó a sudar. Era imposible que Rachel fuera una prostituta.

¿Acostarse o no acostarse con Rachel? Ese era el dilema de Puck. Habían tres opciones: Acostarse con Rachel y hacer como si no la conociera, pero obviamente Rachel ya sabía que se iba a acostar con Puck. La segunda opción era confesar de inmediato y no acostarse con Rachel. Y la tercera era acostarse con "Lea" y luego aclarar la situación con Rachel. A decir verdad, Puck había tenido un fatigoso día de trabajo y necesitaba relajarse, además Rachel o "Lea" se veía tan sexy, Puck no podía dejar pasar esa oportunidad. Se iba a acostar con "Lea" y luego hablaría con Rachel.

Rachel se encontraba en una situación parecida, pero decidió mantenerlo todo muy profesional. Es decir, si Puck no la reconocía o no preguntaba nada ella seguiría siendo "Lea". A decir verdad Rachel tenía curiosidad y quería experimentar otra vez más el sexo con Puck. Eso era lo que le encantaba a Rachel de su trabajo, que podía ser otra persona muy distinta cuando estaba trabajando. Con Puck ella sería "Lea" y haría todas las locuras sexuales que Rachel jamás se atrevería.

- Aquí tiene su Whiskey señor… dígame ¿Por dónde quiere comenzar?

- Pues vengo de una junta de trabajo muy estresante así que primero me gustaría un masaje y luego podríamos ir directo a la acción – explicó Puck.

- Me parece muy bien, pase adelante por favor – dijo "Lea" mientras se quitaba la bata negra y empujaba a Puck hacia la cama.

Puck estaba exhausto, nunca pensó que Rachel habría avanzado y madurado tanto en el área del sexo. Ella ahora era una "Diosa del sexo" por así decirlo. Por otra parte, Rachel también estaba cansada, Puck definitivamente era uno de sus clientes más exigentes, pero a decir verdad lo había disfrutado. Ambos estaban en la cama, uno al lado del otro y fue en ese momento que volvieron a la realidad: ¿qué hacer ahora?¿Admitir que ambos sabemos nos conocemos?¿O dejar este encuentro puramente laboral?

Fue así como Puck fue el primero en hablar. A decir verdad él se moría de la curiosidad por saber qué exactamente había hecho que la inocente Rachel Berry se convirtiera en "Lea", una prostituta de clase alta.

- Rachel, ya no lo tienes que esconder. Sé que eres tú. – dijo Puck volteándose para ver a Rachel en los ojos.

- Ya me imaginé que sabías, aunque no te quise decir nada hasta que fueras tú el que preguntara – respondió Rachel algo incomoda –Dime algo ¿Cómo supiste que era yo?

- Pues en un primer momento no te reconocí, estas tan sexy que me costó creer que eras tu – dijo Puck con su típico tono de burla - pero mientras buscabas hielo en la cocina vi que tienes tu trofeo de las Nacionales y una foto del club Glee, fue en ese momento cuando supe que eras tu. – dijo Puck con una sexy sonrisa – Y déjame decirte que has mejorado mucho desde la última vez que estuvimos juntos, pienso contratar tus servicios más seguido.

- Rachel no sabía qué decir, estaba sin palabras. Cierto que ella también había disfrutado, pero ¡era PUCK!, el chico que le hizo su vida imposible en la escuela. Rachel estuvo callada por un momento y decidió tomarse las cosas con calma. Ella ahora era una mujer con la mente bastante abierta y estaba dispuesta a dejar atrás el pasado. Aunque había sólo una cosa de la que ella no quería saber, no quería saber nada de Finn. No iba a dejar que la nostalgia se apoderara de ella una vez más.

- Mira Rachel, aunque me guste mucho estar aquí acostado en tu cama, desnudo y contigo, esto no me parece un lugar para hablar de cosas importantes, así que me gustaría invitarte a cenar para saber qué has hecho en estos últimos siete años.

- Lo siento Noah, no salgo con los clientes – respondió Rachel, la verdad era que tenía miedo de que Puck le contara qué es de la vida de Finn.

- No estaríamos saliendo desea manera, sino como amigos que hace mucho tiempo que no se ven.

- Bueno, está bien – respondió Rachel

- Son las cuatro de la tarde ¿Te parece si te paso buscando por aquí a las ocho? – dijo Puck mientras se paraba de la cama.

- Ok, aquí estaré.

Cuando Puck se fue, Rachel pensó en cancelar la cita. Sabía que Puck seguramente le iba a comentar algo acerca de Finn, cualquier cosa que la haría volver a esos maravillosos tiempos que pasaron juntos y que ella arruinó al no volver más a Lima y por prestarle más atención a su "futuro en Broadway" que a su novio. La última vez que supo de Finn fue hace tres años cuando Kurt (que ahora era hermanastro de Finn) le dijo a Rachel que su ex novio por fin estaba saliendo con una chica, ya que Finn desde que terminó con Rachel no había salido con nadie más. Desde ese día Rachel le prohibió a Kurt hablar de Finn, ella no quería seguir deprimiéndose cada vez que escuchara algo de él.

Fue así como Rachel llamó a Kurt para pedirle ayuda:

- ¡Kurt! No sabes lo que me pasó – Rachel le contó todo lo que sucedió con Puck.

- Entonces no sé si salir con él – le dijo Rachel a Kurt luego de haberle contado todo lo que le había sucedido y luego de que Kurt gritara como diez minutos por el teléfono.

- Bueno nena, creo que sí deberías salir con él y afrontar la situación – le dijo Kurt – tarde o temprano vas a tener que enterarte de la vida de Finn.

- Tienes razón Kurt, bueno eso haré. Gracias por tu ayuda, te llamo apenas salga de cenar con Puck.

- Ok, suerte querida, si no me llamas olvídate de mi para siempre.

- Tranquilo – le respondió Rachel mientras se reía.

Alrededor de las seis y media, Rachel comenzó a prepararse. Se dio una larga ducha, se secó el cabello y decidió vestirse con un vestido corto negro y pegado, pero de mangas largas con un par de tacones negros clásicos. Se veía muy bien y con clase. En ese momento, a las ocho en punto sonó el timbre, era Puck.

- Ok, aquí vamos Rachel – se dijo a ella misma y abrió la puerta.

_En el próximo capítulo veremos qué es de la vida de Finn y cómo reaccionará Rachel a las noticias._


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola Hola, aquí va el 4to capítulo. Espero que les guste, sé que se preguntarán si este fic es un Finchel o un Puckleberry. Pues por ahora es Puckleberry, pero ya verán ;) El Puckleberry le añade un poco de drama a la historia.**

**Espero que disfruten!**

**Nota: Glee no me pertenece. Si me perteneciera, habría puesto más Finchel en el últipo episodio :)**

Capítulo 4:

Puck llevó a Rachel a un famoso y caro restaurante japonés, muy a la moda, en Ny. En el restaurante, Rachel se encontró con uno de sus clientes, pero ambos hicieron como si no se conociesen. Esa era una de las tantas reglas en el trabajo de Rachel, nunca saludar a uno de los clientes fuera de la habitación. Cuando pasaron a la mesa Puck comenzó con las preguntas:

- Entonces Berry, dime ¿Cómo llegaste a ser una "dama de compañía"? – preguntó Puck.

- ¿De verdad quieres saberlo? Podríamos hablar de algo más interesante – Rachel ya estaba tan acostumbrada a su trabajo que lo veía como algo normal.

- Berry no hay nada más interesante y sorprendente que tú siendo una… prostituta. O sea Rachel Berry, la chica más conservadora de la escuela, la que siempre se portaba bien, sacaba buenas notas y , lo más importante, la chica que nunca dejó que YO le tocara los senos… de alguna manera es prostituta, créeme, eso es MUY interesante – dijo Puck.

- Bueno te contaré – dijo Rachel riéndose – Pero luego tú me vas a contar cómo es que ahora eres millonario. Noah Puckerman, el chico más propenso a ser un "Lima Loser", ahora tiene tanto dinero como para pagarle a una prostituta 500 dólares la hora. ¿Sorprendente no?

- Ok ok, te contaré, pero primero tú.

- Bueno, cuando me gradué de Julliard's, fui a varias audiciones, incluso obtuve algunos papeles, pero todos eran fuera de Broadway. Mis padres ya no me podían mantener en esta ciudad y como ir a audiciones no paga, tuve que conseguirme un trabajo como mesera en un café que tenía Karaoke los viernes. Entonces trabajaba en la tarde y en las mañanas iba a audicionar, pero me di cuenta de que en esta ciudad hay muchas chicas con el mismo talento que yo. Una noche estaba cantando en el café, resulta ser que Madame Marie estaba allí, viéndome. Ella ahora es mi agente, obviamente tu tuviste que haber hablado con ella antes de llegar a mí. Marie me ofreció el trabajo, yo estaba tan desesperada que lo acepté. Aprendí los buenos modales, a moverme, a vestirme bien, a tener clase. Incluso aprendí posturas sexuales y ejercicios para fortalecer mis músculos vaginales.

- ¡Oh si! Puedo decirte que esos ejercicios si funcionan- dijo Puck riéndose.

- Y fue así como ahora soy una prostituta y me gano muy bien la vida. Además mis clientes son todos hombres de clase, incluso políticos y artistas. Es por eso que te tengo una pregunta ¿Cómo conseguiste mi servicio? Y ¿Cómo hiciste para pagarlos?.

- Wow Berry, tu historia sí que es impresionante. Bueno primero, hace 2 días llegué a NY a hacer negocios y el presidente de la compañía con la cual estoy trabajando me dijo que si me quería divertir en esta ciudad tenía que llamar a Madame Marie. Yo no tenía idea de que me estaba mandando a una prostituta, pero igual acepté. Fue así como fui a parar contigo.

- Ahh, bueno está bien. Ahora, ¿cómo es que eres millonario?

- Pues luego de graduarme de McKinley, comencé a estudiar para ser albañil en un instituto técnico. Comencé construyendo casas como un obrero. A todas estas, Finn estaba estudiando Comercio Internacional. El jefe para la compañía en la que yo trabajaba le gustó mi forma de ser y mi responsabilidad, así que me tomó bajo su ala y me introdujo al mundo de la construcción. Rachel, no te imaginarías, los negocios relacionados a las construcciones son los que más dinero dan. Mi jefe murió de un infarto, y en su testamento me dejó gran parte de las acciones de su compañía, pero yo no sabía cómo administrar y tampoco sabía nada de negocios. Entonces, le pedí ayuda a Finn y ambos nos volvimos socios mayoritarios de la compañía. Juntos inventamos un nuevo plan y ahora somos la constructora número uno en los estados de Ohio, Minnesota y Wisconsin. Y nuestra compañía vale unos cuantos millones de dólares.

Rachel no sabía exactamente qué decir. Puck y Finn eran millonarios y sólo tenían 25 años. No sabía si preguntarle por Finn, no quería, pero la curiosidad la estaba matando. Rachel estaba en shock, decidió que lo mejor era irse a su casa.

- Eso es impresionante Noah, los felicito. – dijo Rachel mientras se paraba de la mesa – Yo, me tengo que ir, espero vernos un día.

- Espera – le dijo Puck agarrándole la mano - ¿Porqué te vas? Pensé que tenías toda la noche libre. Vamos Rachel, me gustaría saber más de ti, hace 7 años que no nos vemos.

- Noah, aprecio mucho tu amabilidad, pero de verdad ahora no me siento bien.

- Rachel, ¿Esto es por Finn no?

Rachel se quedó en una pieza, no sabía qué decir.

- Mira Rachel, es demasiado obvio, todavía tienes sentimientos por él.

En ese momento el mundo de Rachel colapsó. Fue como un remolino dentro de su mente. Glee, Finn, su fracaso en Broadway, su trabajo. ¡PUM! La realidad que había ignorado todos estos años volvió de manera violenta.

- Noah, vamos afuera, por favor – le dijo Rachel con los ojos casi en lágrimas.

- Rachel, tienes que tranquilizarte, espérame afuera mientras pago.

**(GLEE!)**

Rachel y Puck estaban en la sala del apartamento de ella. Ambos con una copa de vino y sentados uno al lado del otro en el sofá. Rachel había llorado todo el regreso a casa y aunque ella le haya dicho que no, Puck había insistido en subir con ella. No quería dejarla sola en ese estado.

- Noah ¿Desde cuándo te volviste tan sensible? – preguntó Rachel, impresionada por que Puck haya insistido en ayudarla.

- ¡Ey! Sigo siendo el mismo Puck de siempre, amante del sexo y de las chicas, sólo que un poco más sensible – bromeó Puck – Todo fue gracias al señor Miller, él fue como una figura paterna para mi. Además de dejarme todas sus acciones, me dejó una gran lección de vida.

- No tienes por que quedarte aquí. Seguro mañana tienes trabajo y no quiero ser un estorbo para ti. – le dijo Rachel.

- Rachel, mañana tenía que volver a Ohio, pero ya cambié el vuelo, así que no importa. – le explicó Puck – de verdad estoy muy preocupado por ti. Y quiero ayudarte a superar a Finn. Para eso, tienes que saber qué está haciendo él hoy en día, no puedes ignorar su existencia.

- Rachel miró su copa de vino callada ¿Quería ella de verdad saber de Finn? Capaz Puck tenía razón, era mejor afrontarlo.

-Ok Noah, estoy lista para que me des todos los detalles de la vida de Finn – dijo Rachel.

- Bueno, aquí vamos – Y así comenzó Puck a explicar la vida de Finn – Luego de que lo dejaste, Finn estuvo en una depresión muy grande. Casi no estudiaba ni salía, yo traté de juntarlo con varias chicas y nada. El día de nuestra graduación, mi mamá y la de Finn hicieron una fiesta para nosotros, estaba todo el Club Glee, el señor Schue y Emma con su pequeño hijo Sam, estaban todos. A esa fiesta fue Quinn también, ella se había graduado semanas antes como profesora de pre-escolar e iba a comenzar a trabajar como maestra en el maternal de Lima. – En ese momento, Rachel interrumpió a Puck.

- Ohh, antes de que me digas más de Finn, cuéntame que están haciendo los demás de Glee por favor. – Le pidió Rachel a Puck. Mientras más tarde llegara la verdad, mejor.

-Ok, pero luego escucharás todo acerca de Finn y no interrumpirás más – le advirtió Puck – Mercedes es una dentista como su papá, ella y su novio Tony se casaron el año pasado. Artie se graduó de ingeniero químico y ahora trabaja en una agencia de productos químicos cerca de Lima, él y Tina se casaron y tienen un bebé que se llama John, Tina ahora es una mamá al 100%. Santana y Brittany viven en California y se casaron, Santana es bailarina en videos musicales y Brittany es coreógrafa. Matt y Mike viven en California también y con Brittany tienen una academia de baile. Y Kurt, bueno de él sabes todo. – Terminó de explicar Puck – Ahora Berry, me vas a escuchar y no te escaparás de la verdad.

Al Rachel escuchar cómo era la vida de sus antiguos amigos sintió remordimiento y culpa. Por miedo a que la despreciara y la llamaran perdedora ella no estuvo para la boda de Mercedes y tampoco estuvo para el nacimiento del hijo de Tina y Artie. Obviamente Rachel tenía todo lo que quería: Un apartamento en NY, ropa de diseñador, zapatos Loboutin, era famosa en el mundo de las prostitutas de clase alta, pero algo le faltaba. Amor. Rachel no había hecho el amor con nadie desde que dejó a Finn, con sus clientes ella hacía sexo, no el amor. Rachel se sintió vacía, y deseó nunca haber dejado Lima.

- Wow, me siento tan mal por haberme perdido tantos buenos momentos – Le dijo Rachel a Puck.

- Si Berry, aunque no lo creas te extrañamos mucho, pero no es tarde para arreglarlo, aunque no sé si puedas arreglar las cosas con Finn- le explicó Puck

- ¿Por qué no? ¿No habías dicho que todavía me ama? – preguntó Rachel preocupada.

- Rachel, Finn se va a casar con Quinn éste verano. Ambos se encontraron en nuestra fiesta de graduación y han estado juntos desde entonces.

- La noticia fue como un balde de agua fría para Rachel, la cual comenzó a llorar descontroladamente.

- ¡Rachel! Rach cálmate, respira hondo – le decía Puck mientras la abrazaba y le sobaba la espalda - ¿Cómo crees que me sentí yo? Yo que siempre amé a Quinn, hice todo por ella y mientras estuvimos juntos lo único que hacía era compararme con Finn.

En ese momento, sin pensarlo, Rachel besó a Puck. Al principio fue un beso superficial, pero poco a poco se fue haciendo más intenso mientras Puck lo aceptaba. Se fueron recostando en el sofá y ambos perdieron la noción del tiempo. Puck comenzó a quitarle el vestido a Rachel mientras le besaba el cuello y los hombros, luego de estar completamente desnuda, Rachel le quitó la ropa a Puck, pero antes éste quería estar seguro de que lo que estaban haciendo estaba bien.

- Rachel – dijo Puck entre besos - ¿Estas segura de esto?

- Si Noah, ámame por favor – le respondió Rachel

Y fue así como pasó el resto de la noche, Puck y Rachel ahogando sus deseos y frustraciones en el otro. Aunque no fue como estar con Finn, Rachel se sintió mejor.

**(GLEE!)**

- ¡Rachel Bárbara Berry si no abres la puerta ahora mismo llamo a la policía! ¡Sé que estás ahí! – gritaba Kurt mientras le daba golpes a la puerta de su apartamento. - ¡Rachel te traje café y la Vogue de éste mes, así que ábreme la puerta!

Ante tanto ruido, Puck fue el primero en levantarse. No quería hacerlo, pues Rachel estaba abrazada a él. Cuidadosamente puso a Rachel a un lado y se levantó, amarrándose la sábana a la cintura y abrió la puerta.

- ¡SANTA PRADA! ¿Soy yo o tú eres Noah Puckerman? – gritó Kurt

- Hummel, si soy yo – dijo Puck somnoliento - ¿Qué haces aquí? Son las ocho de la mañana

- No señor, mi pregunta es ¿Qué haces TU aquí? – le respondió Kurt con su tono de diva – Cuando Rachel no me llamó ayer noche, supe que algo había pasado, así que vine a revisar que mi mejor amiga esté bien ¡Déjame pasar!

- Ok Hummel, como quieras, pero vas bajo tu propia responsabilidad.

Kurt todavía no se había percatado de que Puck estaba envuelto en una sábana. Fue hasta que pasó a la sala de estar y se encontró con ropa en el piso, una botella de vino vacía y una caja de condones que supo en verdad qué había pasado la noche anterior.

- ¡Dior, Gucci y Prada! ¿Te acostaste con Rachel? – gritó Kurt

- Ehmm si, todos lo hacen ¿no? – preguntó Puck sin saber porqué Kurt hizo esa pregunta ya que Rachel al fin y al cabo era una prostituta, ese era su trabajo.

- No Puckerman, no entendiste mi pregunta. Rachel NUNCA deja que uno de sus clientes duerma en su casa, así sean las 4 am y el tipo esté muerto del cansancio – le explicó Kurt – el hecho de que tú hayas amanecido aquí significa que Rachel y tú se acostaron por placer, amor o despecho y NO como clientes. Lo que hace la situación muy interesante. Dime algo Puckerman ¿Tuvieron sexo o hicieron el amor?

- ¿No crees que esa es una pregunta un poco osada Hummel?

- ¡No me importa! ¡Responde YA! – exigió Kurt.

- Hicimos el amor

- ¡Oh Dios! ¡Dame aire! – dijo Kurt mientras se recostaba en un sofá.

En ese momento, Rachel apareció en la sala de estar con una sábana también amarrada a su cuerpo y un poco somnolienta todavía.

- Noah ¿Qué le pasa a Kurt? – preguntó Rachel

- Al parecer se va a desmayar porque acaba de descubrir que hicimos el amor

**Próximo capítulo: Kurt quiere explicaciones . Rachel y Puck hablan sobre lo sucedido la noche anterior ¿Se convertirán en pareja? - Rachel reflexiona sobre su trabajo - Finn hace su primer aparición.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola hola! Bueno aquí va el 5to capítulo. Es un capítulo de medio transición, ya verán :)**

**Nota: NOOOO glee no me pertenece.**

**Capítulo 5:**

Kurt estaba cocinando el desayuno mientras Puck se duchaba. Rachel estaba con él en la cocina.

- Entonces Rach ¿Cómo tú y Puck terminaron teniendo una noche de pasión? – preguntó Kurt mientras le daba vueltas a las panquecas.

- No Kurt, antes de eso ¿Por qué no me habías dicho que Finn y Quinn estaban juntos? Y más importante ¿Por qué no me dijiste que se van a casar? – preguntó Rachel en tono de regaño.

- Cariño, la última vez que te hablé de él te deprimiste tanto que tuve que pagarte una semana en un spa ¿recuerdas? – le refutó Kurt – Además me rogaste que más nunca te hablara de Finn.

- Si, tienes razón – le respondió Rachel frustrada – Ahhh no sé qué hacer Kurt!

- Antes de decirte qué hacer, necesito que me digas cómo tú y Puck llegaron a la cama.

- Ok Kurt – le dijo Rachel – Ayer fuimos al Hakubai y comenzamos a hablar, fue entonces cuando me comentó que Finn era su socio.

- Entonces te llevó a un restaurante muy chic – dijo Kurt dando un pequeño salto.

- Si Kurt, pero ese no es el punto. El punto es que me puse muy mal, así que decidimos irnos del restaurante. – Explicó Rachel – Cuando llegamos a mi apartamento nos pusimos a hablar más calmadamente y Puck me dijo que la única manera de superar a Finn era saber qué era de su vida. Fue en ese momento cuando me dijo que Finn y Quinn se van a casar – Siguió explicando Rachel – Me puse tan mal que comencé a llorar, Puck me abrazó, me consoló y terminamos en la cama.

- ¡Wow Rach! – dijo Kurt – Y ¿Cómo fue Puck en la cama? ¿Fue como tus otros clientes?

- Eso es lo peor, que Puck fue gentil, suave, apasionado, tanto así que ahora pienso que siento algo por él – dijo Rachel frustrada.

- Oh querida, podrías intentar con Puck, sabes como dicen: un clavo saca a otro clavo – le dijo Kurt – Luego de desayunar los dejo solos para que hablen sobre su futuro, pero eso si ¡Llámame cuando hayan hablado!.

En ese instante apareció Puck en la cocina. Ya la mesa estaba puesta y todos comenzaron a desayunar. Puck miraba a Rachel cuando esta no lo veía y viceversa, cuando sus miradas se encontraban ambos cambiaban de dirección con vergüenza. Kurt observaba la divertida escena con una sonrisa en su cara. Después de todo Puck y Rachel capaz tenían un futuro juntos.

**( GLEE! )**

Luego de limpiar los platos y la casa, Kurt decidió que era hora de irse y dejar a ambos solos. Pero justo antes de abrir la puerta el celular de Puck sonó. Era Finn.

-¡Finn! – exclamó Puck, para que Rachel y Kurt supieran quién llamaba.

_-¡Puck!, amigo ¿Dónde estás? Te esperaba hoy en la oficina y no apareciste nunca –_dijo Finn.

-Finn, es sábado ¿Desde cuándo trabajamos los sábados? – le reclamó Puck

_-Déjame recordarte que cada vez que alguno de nosotros va a una reunión en otra ciudad nos reunimos el día después para contarnos cómo nos fue. Sea sábado o domingo._

-Cierto Finn, discúlpame – dijo Puck – Sigo en NYC.

_-¡¿Cómo? – _gritó Finn por el teléfono - _¿Qué haces todavía en NY?_

-Conocí a alguien y tengo asuntos que resolver con esta persona – le explicó Puck – Además hace mucho tiempo que no tomo vacaciones.

_-Pero Puck, ¿Cuánto tiempo vas a estar allá? – _le reclamó Finn – _Recuérdate que tengo que ayudar a Quinn a planear la boda, no me puedo ocupar de los negocios yo solo por unos días._

-Finn, la boda es en Junio, estamos en Enero ¿Qué tanto tienen que hacer ahora?

_-No sé, no sé. Son todas ideas de Quinn – dijo Finn – Dejaré que te quedes unos días más en NY, pero voy a necesitar los informes de tu reunión._

-Si señor ¡Saluda a Quinn! – y así se despidió Puck

Rachel y Kurt estaban mirando a Puck con cara de confusión. Rachel un poco dolida por haber escuchado los planes de boda. Puck le vio la cara, se acercó a ella y la abrazó mientras Raachel apoyaba su cabeza contra el pecho de él.

-Ehh bueno yo me voy – dijo Kurt – Rach ya sabes, llámame.

-Ok, chao cariño.

Cuando Rachel y Puck terminaron de abrazarse, éste le propuso ir al Central Park y hablar. Y así hicieron, aunque era invierno, había un hermoso cielo azul. Decidieron sentarse en un banco a hablar.

-Rachel ¿Qué pasó ayer noche? – pregunto Puck

-Noah…yo, no sé. Supongo que me dejé llevar por la nostalgia y el deseo de ser amada. – respondió Rachel.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer Rach? Tu no has olvidado a Finn y yo no he olvidado a Quinn.

-Mira Noah, ayer noche me sentí muy bien – dijo Rachel – Me sentí como una persona normal otra vez, no sentí lo que siento con mis clientes. Para mí, lo que hicimos ayer noche tuvo sentido.

-Rach, hace 7 años que no nos vemos, pero me gustaría conocerte mejor e intentar tener una relación contigo – le dijo Puck – Desde que Quinn y yo terminamos he ido de mujer en mujer y ya me cansé de ello, quiero algo serio, entonces ¿Lo intentamos?

-Noah podríamos intentarlo, pero hay varios problemas. Tú vives en Lima, yo en NYC ¿Cómo nos veríamos? y el otro es mi trabajo ¿No te importaría compartirme con otros hombres? – preguntó Rachel preocupada.

-Rach, yo podría venir todos los fines de semana, eso no es problema para mi. Con respecto a tu trabajo, para ser sinceros si me incomoda un poco. – dijo Puck mientras le agarraba la mano a Rachel.

-Te entiendo, esa es una de las desventajas de mi trabajo, aunque podría renunciar – dijo Rachel – Hay sólo un problema ¿En qué trabajaría luego?.

-Rach, tengo influencias en muchas empresas en esta ciudad, puedo conseguirte un buen trabajo donde sea – dijo Puck con una sonrisa en la cara.

-Entonces si voy a renunciar hay un problema más, ¿no te importa compartirme por un mes más? – preguntó Rachel – Es que el mes de febrero ya lo tengo todo reservado, no puedo dejar a mis clientes sin previo aviso.

-Está bien ¡Pero sólo te compartiré por un mes más! – dijo Puck riéndose y dándole un dulce beso en los labios a Rachel.

Luego de la conversación y de darse algunos besos, Rachel y Puck pasearon un poco por la ciudad, tomaron café y volvieron al apartamento de ella. Así pasaron el fin de semana, conociéndose el uno al otro y haciendo el amor.

El lunes en la mañana, Rachel acompañó a Puck al aeropuerto. Antes de despedirse, Puck besó a Rachel y le dijo:

-Rach, me encantó este fin de semana contigo – le dijo Puck – Ya verás que apenas llegue a Lima, llamaré a todos mis contactos para conseguirte un trabajo y lo más seguro es que nos veamos el próximo fin de semana.

-Gracias Noah – le respondió Rachel – de verdad espero que podamos mantener nuestra relación.

-Chao nena, nos vemos – le dijo Puck mientras la abrazaba y la besaba.

**(GLEE!) **

Habían pasado tres semanas desde que Puck Y Rachel eran pareja. Puck le había conseguido un trabajo a Rachel como asistente personal del presidente de una compañía constructora en NYC. A decir verdad, a Madame Marie no le gustó la idea de la renuncia de Rachel, pero la entendía, no se puede ser dama de compañía toda la vida. Por otra Kurt no podía estar más contento por Rachel, se la veía feliz y poco a poco olvidaba a Finn. Puck cumplió su promesa, todos los fines de semana fue a NYC y cada viaje era mejor que el anterior ya que él y Rachel se tenían más confianza y más cariño.

Era martes, y esa era la última semana de trabajo como prostituta de Rachel. Ella no sabía si sentirse contenta o triste, este era el trabajo que la había hecho madurar y disfrutar un poco más de la vida. Pero había que aceptarlo, si iba a tener una relación al 100% con Puck, ella tenía que dejar su trabajo. Rachel estaba lista para comenzar una nueva vida, no sabía a dónde la iba a llevar pero el lema de ella era "como vaya yendo vamos viendo".

Rachel estaba preparándose para su cliente de las 6 de la tarde cuando Madame Marie la llamó:

- Rachel, el señor Johnson no va hoy a las 6 – dijo Marie

-¿En serio? ¿O sea que tengo la tarde libre? – dijo Rachel emocionada

-No exactamente – dijo Marie – Escucha, el señor Johnson le va a regalar a un amigo suyo una tarde contigo. Entonces, en vez de acostarte con el señor Johnson lo vas a hacer con su amigo ¿Entendiste?

-Ok ¿Entonces yo voy a ser un regalo para un amigo del señor Johnson? – preguntó Rachel algo confundida.

-Exactamente querida – le dijo Marie – Y ya sabes, disfruta de tu última semana de prostituta, te voy a extrañar. A ti y a tus clientes.

-¡Chao Marie! – dijo Rachel mientras colgaba el teléfono.

Rachel estaba lista, disfrazada de Lea. Tenía un conjunto de lingerie rosado pastel que combinaba con el color de su piel, y encima del conjunto tenía un babydoll muy sexy medio transparente. Rachel todavía se preguntaba quién sería el amigo del señor Johnson y cómo el señor este le puede regalar a alguien una tarde con una prostituta, bueno, problema de ellos. En ese instante, sonó el timbre y Rachel fue a abrir. Nunca se imaginó que el amigo del señor Johnson iba a ser Finn Hudson.

-¿!Rachel? – dijo Finn con asombro.

-Finn … ¿Tu eres el amigo del señor Johnson? – dijo Rachel tratando de ocultar sus sentimientos y ganas de saltar en los brazos de Finn.

-Ehhh si, el señor Johnson me dijo que tenía que venir para acá, que éste iba a ser el mejor regalo de bodas para mi – dijo Finn incómodo – Pensé que me iba a regalar una tarde en un spa o algo así, ¿Acaso haces masajes?

-No exactamente, creo que el señor Johnson tiene que dejar de decirle a sus amigos que vengan a mí – dijo Rachel – Finn, soy una prostituta.

**Tan tan tan! Qué le dirá Finn a Rachel? Cuál será la reacción de Finn al saber que Rachel es una prostituta? **


	6. Chapter 6

Hola chicos! Lamento la tardanza, estaba en exámenes finales en la Uni y de verdad no tuve tiempo para escribir, PEROOO ya estoy de vacaciones ^.^ así que espero actualizar más seguido.

Este capítulo es un poco angustioso, pero no se preocupen, la historia sigue siendo un Finchel, aunque yo soy una PuckleberryFinn jaja

Bueno espero que lo disfruten!

NOTA: Glee no me pretenece bla bla bla.

**Capítulo 6:**

Finn estaba parado en la sala del apartamento de Rachel con una cara de sorpresa/rabia. Rabia porque Finn no podía creer que su verdadero amor fuera una prostituta. Al mismo tiempo, Rachel estaba parada en frente de Finn, vestida en un babydoll rosado transparente con cara de angustia/dolor. Rachel nunca pensó que Finn y ella se volverían a encontrar en ésta situación. Ninguno de los dos sabía qué hacer, así que fue Rachel la que habló primero.

-Finn,¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó Rachel

-¡Bueno Rachel, la verdad es que no sé qué hago aquí! – dijo Finn en tono furioso – Resulta ser que llegué a NY a reunirme con el señor Johnson, él tiene una compañía de cementos en NYC. El señor Johnson, Puck y yo somos muy amigos, aunque él esté en sus 50. El caso Rachel, es que le dije a él que me iba a casar, entonces me dijo que me tenía un regalo de bodas, hizo unas llamadas y me dijo que viniera para acá a ésta hora – Finn seguía furioso – Yo pensé que el señor Johnson me había pagado una tarde en un spa, nunca me imaginé que me pagaría ¡UNA PROSTITUTA! Y que la puta fueras TÚ.

Al Rachel escuchar estas palabras comenzó a llorar. No sabía qué le pasaba a Finn, éste movía los brazos, alzaba la voz. ¿Por qué Finn estaba tan furioso? Lo peor para Rachel fue que Finn la llamara puta.

-Finn no entiendes, déjame explicarte, cálmate por favor – dijo Rachel sollozando – Soy una prostituta de clase alta, tengo clientes que son artistas y políticos. Soy respetable, no soy cualquier prostituta que encuentras en la calle.

-Igual te pagan por tener sexo – dijo Finn – y hazme un favor, ponte una bata o algo porque es incómodo verte en eso que tienes puesto.

-Ok, pero me gustaría que te sentaras y conversemos de esto como gente civilizada ¿Quieres que te traiga algo de tomar? – preguntó Rachel

-Si, tráeme un whiskey en las rocas. – dijo Finn mientras se sentaba en el sofá

A Finn le daba rabia que Rachel fuera una prostituta porque para él, ese era un trabajo denigrante. Si, lo era, pero Rachel no tuvo ninguna otra opción, además ella se acostaba con gente respetable, no con cualquiera. Finn pensó que Rachel pudo haberse esforzado más por ser una estrella de Broadway, o capaz que podía haber conseguido un trabajo como maestra de canto, como cualquier otra cosa , menos prostituta. Finn sintió que ya no conocía a Rachel.

Aunque Finn estaba furioso, en el fondo se alegró al ver a Rachel. En verdad, en medio del remolino de emociones pudo contemplar por un momento cuánto había cambiado su ex novia. Rachel ahora estaba bellísima, no es que antes fuera fea, pero ahora tenía ese toque de madurez que la había hecho sexy. Mientras Finn esperaba que Rachel llegara, pensó en que todavía la extraña y en cuánto le hubiera gustado casarse con ella en vez de con Quinn, pero lamentablemente el daño ya estaba hecho y las decisiones tomadas.

-Aquí tienes, un whiskey en las rocas – dijo Rachel ya con su bata puesta.

-Entonces Rachel ¿Cómo es eso de que eres una prostituta? – preguntó Finn ya más calmado.

-Bueno, cuando me gradué de Julliard's, comencé a ir a audiciones. Lastimosamente no me aceptaron en ninguna – dijo Rachel en tono triste – Tuve algunos papeles, pero todos eran fuera de Broadway y la paga era pésima. Todos los directores de musicales me decían que yo era como cualquier otra chica talentosa, que me faltaba algo exótico.

-Pero Rachel, siempre fuiste especial y con un gran talento – dijo Finn

-Si, pero al parecer ellos buscaban otra cosa – Respondió Rachel – Seguí audicionando, pero como eso no paga y mis padres no podían seguir manteniéndome, tuve que conseguir trabajo como mesonera en un bar. Un día en el bar yo estaba cantando en el Karaoke y una señora me vio y me ofreció el trabajo de prostituta de clase alta. Yo acepté y ahora esa señora es mi manager.

-Sigo sin poder creerlo y ¿Por qué lo aceptaste? – preguntó Finn

-Pues porque me da mucho dinero y necesitaba recuperarme económicamente. Tu no sabes cuánto dinero da este negocio Finn – dijo Rachel – Yo cobro mínimo 500 $ la hora, ese es el precio de sólo tener sexo, eso no incluye sexo oral, ni posiciones creativas…

-¡Basta¡ No quiero tener detalles acerca de tu trabajo Rachel, ya entendí – dijo Finn – No sabes cuán doloroso es para mí ver que eres compartida entre varios hombres.

-Finn entiéndelo, yo tenía deudas, vivía con Kurt el cual me pagaba todo, ya no era posible vivir así – dijo Rachel con lágrimas en sus ojos.

-Entonces ¿Por qué no regresaste a Lima?, ahí perfectamente habrías encontrado trabajo.

-Finn, no quería regresar a Lima como una fracasada, además después de que te dejé y de que abandoné nuestra relación, me daba vergüenza verte – respondió Rachel.

-Pues yo te habría aceptado Rachel, yo te seguí amando por mucho tiempo – dijo Finn

-Finn ¿Todavía me amas? – Preguntó Rachel mientras se paraba del sofá donde estaba sentada.

En ese momento, Finn se paró también y ambos quedaron parados uno en frente al otro. Finn tomó la cara de Rachel y la besó apasionadamente, ella se dejó llevar por el beso. Finn cargó a Rachel y esta rodeó la cintura de Finn con sus piernas, pero en ese momento Finn recordó que estaba a pocos meses de casarse y además con Quinn.

-Rachel no puedo hacer esto – dijo Finn mientras soltaba a Rachel y se dirigía hacia la puerta – Mira Rachel, no sé si sabías pero en pocos meses me caso y las decisiones ya están hechas y yo no podría vivir contigo y con el trabajo que tienes, así que lo siento mucho pero me tengo que ir.

-¡Finn! Pero, no respondiste a mi pregunta – dijo Rachel mientras lo perseguía por el pasillo de su piso.

-Si Rach, pienso en ti todos los días y toma estos 1000 $ que el señor Johnson me dijo que te diera – dijo Finn mientras le entregaba el dinero.

-Pero si piensas en mi todos los días ¿por qué no me perdonas y comenzamos un vida juntos? – preguntó Rachel

-Porque el daño ya está hecho, no puedo dejar a Quinn y no me acostumbro a la idea de que hayas pasado por tantos hombres, y por favor no le digas nada de esto a nadie, tampoco me llames – dijo Finn mientras desaparecía por las escaleras.

Rachel volvió a su apartamento, se acostó en su cama y comenzó a llorar. En algo Finn no había cambiado, y es que él nunca tuvo las agallas para enfrentar los problemas y por lo visto seguía con la misma obsesión del qué dirán. Rachel sabía que aunque Finn la amara todavía, éste no iba a dejar a Quinn por cuestiones de apariencias. Rachel no sabía qué hacer ni a quién llamar, así que decidió llorar y desahogar su dolor.

**(GLEE!)**

Finn no podía creer lo que había sucedido. No sabía qué pensar, qué hacer, era todo un desorden en su mente. Pudo haberse quedado con Rachel y cancelar la boda, pero entonces qué dirían los padres de Quinn, su mamá, Burt, toda Lima. Dirían que Finn es un insensible que deja a su prometida por una prostituta. Además a él y a Quinn les había ido tan bien últimamente. Pero al mismo tiempo él seguía amando a Rachel, y verla fue algo así como un despertar para su corazón, y ahora Rachel era tan madura, pero no. Ya lo hecho, hecho está. Finn volvería a Lima y en Junio se casaría con Quinn como estaba planeado. Pero antes decidió llamar a Puck y contarle:

_-Finn_ – contestó Puck

-Puck no sabes lo que me acaba de pasar, me conseguí a Rachel – dijo Finn. Cabe destacar que Puck no le había informado a Finn que él y Rachel estaban juntos.

_-Ahh que interesante y ¿Qué pasó?_ – preguntó Puck haciéndose el que no sabía mucho.

-Pues no lo vas a creer, Rachel es una prostituta de clase alta y Johnson me quería pagar una noche con ella como regalo de bodas, fue así como llegué a su apartamento.

_-Wow, no lo puedo creer, cuéntame más_ – Puck sí que sabía fingir.

-Puck de verdad no sé qué me pasó, le comencé a gritar y a decirle que su trabajo es despreciable y creo que la herí mucho porque sólo lloraba – explicó Finn – Y para colmo, la besé y luego la dejé en su casa y le dije que no me llamara más, fui un idiota Puck.

_-Pues sí que lo fuiste_ – le dijo Puck que en verdad quería darle un golpe en la cara a Finn.

-Puck, me di cuenta de que todavía amo a Rachel y no me puedo permitir eso, yo ahora estoy con Quinn, imagínate qué haría Quinn si se entera de que la dejo por Rachel, simplemente no le puedo hacer eso.

_-Deberías al menos disculparte con Rachel_ – dijo Puck en tono algo agresivo.

-¡Hey! No entiendo por qué estás defendiendo tanto a Rachel ¿Acaso no te importa que ella sea una prostituta? – preguntó Finn

_-Finn, el hecho de que sea una prostituta no quiere decir que Rachel sea una persona fácil y no respetable, estoy seguro de que tiene sus razones para ser prostituta_ – le respondió Puck.

-Si, bueno, no importa. Ya encontraré la manera de disculparme con ella – dijo Finn – Estoy en camino al aeropuerto para ir a Lima, hablamos de negocios cuando llegue allá.

_-Oye Finn, mañana en la noche salgo para NYC, tengo asuntos importantes que atender allá_ – dijo Puck

-¿Vas a visitar a tu nueva chica? – preguntó Finn que sabía que Puck tenía una novia en NYC pero no sabía que esa novia era Rachel – Deberías hacerla venir un día a Lima, así la conocemos Quinn y yo.

_-Trataré de convencerla, pero no creo que quiera _– dijo Puck.

-Bueno amigo, ya llegué al aeropuerto, nos vemos mañana en la oficina.

_-Ok, buen viaje_ – respondió Puck.

Luego de hablar con Finn, Puck decidió que era hora de llamar a Rachel para saber cómo se sentía ella.

_-Aló_ – respondió Rachel con voz somnolienta.

-Amor, ¿Cómo estás? Acabo de hablar con Finn y me contó todo lo que pasó – dijo Puck con voz de preocupación.

_-Noah, me siento horrible. Finn me hizo sentir mal y sucia_. – Le dijo Rachel a Puck – _Ya no quiero ser una prostituta._

-Rach, recuerda que el lunes comienzas tu nuevo trabajo como secretaria ejecutiva y dejas atrás el mundo de la prostitución. –dijo Puck con voz comprensiva – Oye, adelanté mi viaje, llego mañana en la noche para estar contigo más tiempo este fin de semana.

_-¿En serio? No tienes que hacer eso por mi_ – dijo Rachel.

-Pues te extraño y quiero estar contigo – dijo Puck – Además quiero que seas feliz, trataré de que la pases súper bien éste fin de semana y así te olvides de todo lo que te dijo Finn.

_-Gracias Noah, eso es muy dulce de tu parte_ – dijo Rachel – _Finn es un estúpido, siempre le ha importado lo que dicen los demás._

-Eso es cierto, pero no le pongas atención – dijo Puck – Lo importante es que yo te quiero tal y como eres.

_-Noah Puckerman, yo también te quiero_ – le respondió Rachel

-Ahora, hazme un favor, llama a Kurt y tengan una noche de chicas mientras yo llego – dijo Puck – Rach, tengo que colgar, pero recuerda que te quiero.

_-Gracias por hacerme sentir mejor Noah, te mando un beso_ – terminó Rachel.

**( GLEE! )**

Esa noche, Rachel llamó a Kurt y ambos se reunieron e hicieron una noche de chicas. Kurt le dijo a Rachel que Finn reaccionó muy mal y que le diera tiempo para que se acostumbrara a la idea, al fin y al cabo, no todos son tan liberales como Kurt y Puck que aceptaron sin problemas que Rachel fuera una prostituta.

La noche siguiente llegó Puck, esa noche él cocinó una exquisita cena italiana para Rachel y luego ambos bebieron vino y vieron una película abrazados. Al día siguiente Puck sorprendió a Rachel con un paseo en helicóptero sobre la ciudad de Nueva York y luego con un picnic en Central Park. El resto de la semana Puck y Rachel se la pasaron paseando por la ciudad, viendo películas, yendo a museos y a juegos de beisbol.

El domingo por la noche, Rachel acompañó a Puck al aeropuerto y éste le deseó buena suerte en su primer día de trabajo. Rachel le dio las gracias a Puck por haberla hecho pasar una semana tan maravillosa y se despidieron con un beso apasionado. Cuando Rachel estaba sola en su casa comenzó a pensar en Finn, ella lo quería todavía, pero tenía que aceptar que él ahora estaba con Quinn. Además, ella ya se estaba acostumbrando a Puck y le gustaba estar con él. Todo parecía estar mejorando… por ahora.

**Prox capítulo: Finn invita a Puck y a su chica a la boda sin saber que la novia de Puck es Rachel ¿Querrá Rachel ir a la boda de Quinn y Finn?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hola! Lo siento mucho por haberme tardado tanto y por hacer de este capítulo uno tan corto. Pero últimamente mi musa inspiradora ha desaparecido. Además me estoy mudando, y con todas las cosas de la mudanza ha sido difícil encontrar un tiempo para escribir.**

**Gracias a todas las personas que me han dejado reviews! Por ustedes es que sigo esta historia. La buena noticia es que al fic le faltan 2 capítulos para el final.**

**Capítulo 7:**

Habían pasado 3 meses desde la última vez que Rachel y Finn se habían visto y hablado. Durante ese tiempo, Rachel había comenzado en su nuevo trabajo. En un inicio fue difícil, ya que ella tenía que despertarse muy temprano, tomar el metro que siempre estaba lleno de gente, caminar unas cuantas cuadras con sus tacones y al llegar a su oficina tenía que ocuparse de mucho papeleo, y como si fuera poco, también tenía que prepararle el café a su jefe. Su jefe era una persona muy amable y calmada, de hecho él y Noah se hicieron amigos hace algunos años cuando ambos estaban comenzando sus compañías. Nate Adams, así se llamaba su jefe, estaba siempre dispuesto a ayudar a Rachel en cualquier problema que ella tuviera, gracias a él no fue tan traumático comenzar a trabajar en un empleo normal.

En cuanto a Rachel y Noah las cosas iban bien, podrían ir mejor, pero ninguno de los dos se quejaba. Ahora que Rachel tenía un trabajo más exigente, ella y Puck no podían verse tan a menudo, pero siempre se las arreglaban. Una tarde tranquila, Puck y Rachel estaban viendo la tv en el apartamento de ésta, cuando Noah decidió que era momento de decirle algo muy importante:

-Rach, hay algo muy importante tengo que decirte – dijo Noah con tono de preocupación.

-Claro, dime Noah.

-Pues, me llegó la invitación a la boda de Quinn y Finn – dijo Puck – Y ambos te quieren conocer, quieren que vayas.

-¿Cómo? No entiendo ¿Tú le has dicho de nosotros? – preguntó Rachel.

-No exactamente, ellos saben que he estado saliendo con una chica de NY, pero no saben que eres tu – respondió Noah – El caso es que ya llevamos saliendo por un tiempo y ellos te quieren conocer.

-Olvídalo Noah, no voy a ir – Respondió Rachel muy decidida.

-Rach, es una oportunidad para que vuelvas a Lima, para que veas a tus padres, hace ya 2 años que no los ves – le suplicó Puck – Además, sería la primer vez que el club Glee se juntaría desde la graduación, amor tienes que ir. Hazlo por mi por favor.

-Noah, sabes que no tengo ganas de ver a Finn y mucho menos a Quinn, además, seré el peor regalo de bodas para ellos – argumentó Rachel – Por algo no me han invitado, pues como puedes ver, no me ha llegado ninguna invitación.

Justo en ese momento, el celular de Rachel comenzó a sonar, era Kurt:

_-Hola nena ¿Ya te llegó la invitación a la boda Hudson – Fabray? – _preguntó Kurt.

-Hola Kurt, no me ha llegado y no llegará ya que Finn no me quiere en su boda – respondió Rachel.

_-Oh, cierto, pero ¿No vas a ir con Puck? – refutó Kurt - Deberías ir, de esa manera le demuestras a Finn que ya lo olvidaste y que estás feliz con Puck._

-Olvídalo Kurt

_-Tienes que ir, me encantaría ver la cara de Quinn al verte – dijo Kurt riéndose – Ese será el último paso que necesitas tomar para olvidar a Finn, cariño, hazlo por Puck._

-Tú y Noah tienen razón, voy a ir – dijo Rachel – Voy por Noah y así demostraré que de verdad lo quiero.

_-¡Esa es la Rachel Berry que conozco! – _respondió Kurt –_La semana que viene nos encontramos para comprar los atuendos ¿Ok? ._

-¡Si señor! – respondió Rachel riéndose y terminó la llamada.

Rachel se volteó hacia Noah y le dio un beso apasionado y luego le dijo:

-Bueno Noah, sí voy. – dijo Rachel convencida.

-¡Lo sabía¡ - respondió Puck

-Una cosa, no le digas a Finn que yo voy, o sea, dile que va tu novia, pero no le digas todavía que soy tu novia.

-Está bien – respondió Puck mientras abrazaba a Rachel y la besaba. Y así pasaron toda la tarde y la noche. Juntos, viendo películas, tomando vino y acurrucados en el sofá.

**GLEE!**

Había llegado el mes de Junio, y con él llegó el día de viajar a Lima para la boda de Finn y Quinn. En el apartamento de Rachel se estaba desarrollando una situación muy cómica, Noah estaba sentado en el sofá viendo como su novia daba vueltas por el apartamento y tiraba y sacaba ropa de su maleta. Prácticamente Rachel había vaciado todo su armario y su ropa estaba regada por toda la sala de estar.

-Rach, vamos a llegar tarde al aeropuerto – dijo Puck – Seguro que Kurt ya está allá y está histérico porque no llegamos.

-Lo sé Noah, pero es que no sé qué llevar a Lima – protestó Rachel – No quiero llevar ropa muy atrevida o muy conservadora ¡Lo único que quiero es causar una buena impresión!.

-Amor, sea como sea que te vistas, te vas a ver hermosa y decente – dijo Puck mientras se dirigía hacia Rachel, le agarraba la cara con las manos y la miraba fijamente – Además no te preocupes, te protegeré de cualquier cosa que diga o te haga la gente.

-Gracias Noah, de verdad te quiero mucho – dijo Rachel mientras besaba a Puck.

-Ahora tienes 15 min para terminar la maleta – dijo Puck

-Así fue como Puck y Rachel llegaron al aeropuerto, Kurt al verlos llegar los regañó por el retraso. Todo el vuelo estuvo tranquilo, le dio a Rachel un chance de relajarse un poco. Cuando llegaron a Lima, Kurt fue directo a casa de su papá, mientras que Rachel y Puck fueron a casa de él. Puck vivía en una casa un poco alejada del centro de Lima, era una casa pequeña de un piso, muy moderna, con piscina y decoración casi minimalista, lo más impresionante es que la casa estaba impecable.

-Noah, tu casa es increíble – dijo Rachel con tono de asombro

-Gracias, tengo que admitir que me cuesta mucho trabajo mantener la casa tan limpia – dijo Puck.

-Oye, estoy un poco cansada, ¿Qué te parece si pasamos la noche aquí solos tú y yo? – dijo Rachel – Yo cocino

-Amor, lamento decirte que eso no será posible – le explicó Puck – Esta noche nos vamos a reunir todo el club Glee en aquel restaurante en el centro.

-¿Cómo? Pero no estoy lista para verlos a todos – dijo Rachel nerviosa.

-Claro que si, vamos a relajarnos un poco y luego vamos, todavía hay tiempo.

-Ok, está bien – le contestó Rachel

Alrededor de las 7 pm, Puck y Rachel ya estaban listos. Rachel llevada unos jeans, con una blusa blanca un poco suelta y unos tacones marrones. Mientras que Puck se vistió con sus jeans y una franela de alguna banda musical. Puck sabía que luego de esta noche probablemente Finn lo odiaría por no decirle que su novia es Rachel, pero la amistad de los dos era muy grande para dañarse con algo así.

En el restaurante estaba todo el club Glee menos Quinn y Finn. Cuando Puck y Rachel llegaron juntos, tomados de la mano, todos voltearon a verlos sorprendidos.

-¡Rachel Berry! – Gritó Mercedes - ¿Qué haces aquí? Pensé que ya no querías volver a pisar a Lima.

-Bueno chicos, les presento a mi novia Rachel – dijo Puck orgulloso

-¡¿Cómo? – gritaron todos, menos Kurt obviamente.

-¡Kurt! ¿Por qué no me habías dicho que ellos son novios? – le preguntó Mercedes a Kurt

-Cariño sé que esto es un chisme jugoso, pero le prometí a Rachel no decir nada. – le respondió Kurt a Mercedes.

Cuando Rachel y Puck se sentaron en las mesas, comenzó el interrogatorio:

-Berry ¿En qué trabajas ahora? – preguntó Santana con su típico tono – Porque no te he visto mencionada en ninguna obra de Broadway.

-Pues verás, soy asistente ejecutiva – respondió Rachel con su cabeza en alto – Y me gusta mucho mi trabajo.

-¿Cómo se volvieron a encontrar? – preguntó Tina

-Yo trabajo con su jefe, todos los viajes que hago a NY son para hacer negocios con el jefe de Rachel, y así fue como nos encontramos – respondió Puck, obviamente los únicos que sabían la verdadera historia eran Kurt, Puck y Rachel.

Cuando la conversación ya se había puesto agradable y Rachel comenzó a sentirse cómoda, aparecieron Quinn y Finn. Todos se pararon a saludarlos y cuando Finn se dio cuenta de que Rachel estaba ahí, se le puso la sangre fría y la ignoró por unos segundos.

-Entonces Puck, no veo a tu novia por ningún lado – dijo Finn mientras agarraba a Quinn por la cintura y Rachel seguía sentada en la mesa hablando con Kurt.

-Finn, mi novia es aquella que está hablando con Kurt – dijo Puck señalando a Rachel – Rachel, amor, ven un momento por favor – llamó Puck a Rachel.

-No entiendo, ¿Rachel Berry es tu novia? – preguntó Finn sorprendido.

-Pues si, Rachel Berry es mi novia – dijo Puck mientras tomaba a Rachel por la cintura.

-No te creo Puckerman ¿Cuánto le pagaste? – En ese momento todos los que estaban alrededor escucharon lo que dijo Finn y se quedaron en blanco, nadie sabía si Finn estaba diciendo una broma, pero lo dijo de manera muy seria. El único que entró en pánico fue Kurt que trató de desviar la conversación, pero fue en vano.

En ese momento Puck se fue en contra de Finn y comenzaron a golpearse en el suelo de la pizzería mientras que Mike y Matt trataban de separarlos. Quinn gritaba, Rachel lloraba y Kurt daba vueltas diciendo "Lo sabía, lo sabía". Cuando por fin los lograron separar, Finn interrogó a Puck.

-¡Dime Puckerman¡ Estoy seguro de que contrataste los servicios de Rachel – dijo Finn.

-¿Cómo que servicios? – preguntó Mercedes intrigada.

-¡Nada por el estilo Hudson! – gritó Puck – Luego de que despreciaste a Rachel por su profesión, ella y yo comenzamos a salir, y yo la quiero y ¡No me importa que en un pasado Rachel haya sido una prostituta! – dijo Puck.

-¡¿Cómo? – gritó Santana – Al parecer la más inocente resultó ser la más atrevida.

-¡Santana, no te metas en esto! – le gritó Puck – Para tu información Hudson, Rachel ya no es ninguna prostituta.

-¡Yo no quiero a ninguna puta en mi boda! – gritó Quinn.

-Pues no estará – dijo Puck – Vamos Rachel.

Y fue así como Rachel y Puck desaparecieron por la puerta y se fueron de la pizzería, dejando al resto del club Glee intrigados.

**Entonces qué les pareció.**

**Tengo que confesarles que a lo largo de esta historia le he agarrado cariño a Puck... El fic era originalmente un Finchel, pero ahora no sé que hacer, así que lo voy a dejar a decisión de ustedes.**

**Con quién se queda Rachel, con Puck o con Finn? VOTEN!**

**:)**

**Prox capítulo: Despedida de solters, ¿Habrá boda? ¿Finn o Puck?**


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8:**

Rachel y Puck llegaron a la casa, ambos fueron a la habitación y se quedaron dormidos abrazados, sin decir ni una palabra. Rachel se sentía culpable, no quería ser la culpable del fin de la amistad entre Puck y Finn. Por otra parte, Puck tenía una mezcla de sentimientos, sabía por qué Finn se comportaba de esa manera, la razón era que Finn todavía no había superado a Rachel, era muy obvio que se comportaba así para evitar pensar en ella. Al día siguiente, Puck se despertó con el sonido de su teléfono sonando, era Finn.

-Finn – dijo Puck en tono neutro.

_-Puck, amigo. –_ dijo Finn –_ Lo siento, siento haber tratado así a Rachel, tu tienes toda la razón, yo no debí haberla tratado así, saqué conclusiones muy rápido y lo lamento mucho haberle causado dolor a ella._

-¿Qué te hizo llegar a tal conclusión Finn? – preguntó Puck.

_-Bueno, ayer cuando ustedes se fueron, Kurt habló conmigo, y me explicó la situación –_ dijo Finn –_Y bueno, me hizo reflexionar, lo siento mucho Puck, entiendo si quieres terminar la amistad._

-Finn, gracias por tu disculpa, y no te preocupes, nuestra amistad es muy valiosa como para que termine por algo así – le respondió Puck

_-Gracias Puck –_ le respondió Finn –_Oye, recuérdate que ésta tarde vamos todos a la finca en donde se va a celebrar la boda, nos quedamos a dormir allá y bueno esta noche es la despedida de soltero, me gustaría que fueras._

-Claro que iré, lo único que no sé es si Rachel va – respondió Puck – Ya veremos cómo hacemos_._

_-OK Puck, nos vemos esta noche entonces – _le respondió Finn.

Cuando Puck volvió a la habitación, se encontró con que Rachel ya estaba despierta. Puck le contó de su conversación con Finn. A decir verdad, Rachel no estaba molesta por la decisión de Puck, al fin y al cabo ellos eran amigos desde niños, pero sí había un problema, Rachel no quería ir a la boda.

-Rach ¿Porqué no quieres venir a la boda? – preguntó Puck

-Noah, Quinn dejó bien claro que no me quería en la boda, además no quiero causar más problemas – explicó Rachel – Y no quiero darles explicaciones al resto del club de por qué yo fui una prostituta.

-Pero Rach ¿Qué vas a hacer en estos dos días que estaremos todos en la finca? – preguntó Puck preocupado.

-Pues iré a casa de mis padres, como sabes hace mucho tiempo que no los veo – dijo Rachel – Noah, no te preocupes por mi, estaré bien.

-Está bien Rach – contestó Puck mientras le daba un beso en la frente.

Fue así como Puck y Rachel volvieron a empacar sus cosas y fueron a casa de los padres de esta. Los padres de Rachel estaban muy felices de verla, cuando se abrazaron, los tres lloraron. Puck sabía que dejaba a Rachel en buenas manos. Luego de dejar a su novia, Puck comenzó a manejar hacia la finca que quedaba a unos 45 minutos de distancia de Lima, allí se encontraría con los demás chicos para la despedida de soltero, y al día siguiente la boda.

**(GLEE!)**

Cuando Puck llegó a la finca, se encontró con que ya todos los invitados a la boda estaban allí. Nadie le preguntó sobre Rachel, todos sabían por qué no había venido. Puck fue a su habitación y pasó la tarde ahí, pensando. Pensando en Rachel, Puck sabía que faltaba algo en su relación con ella y era más amor, Rachel no podía amarlo más, ella nunca lo miraría con los ojos con los que mira a Finn. Y eso era algo que le dolía a Puck, pero después de todo, él también amaba a alguien más, a Quinn. Ella siempre fue muy dura con las demás personas, pero nunca con Puck. Aunque ella lo intentaba, nunca podía ser antipática con él. Pero Puck sabía que Quinn tenía miedo de estar con él y de que la relación terminara mal debido al carácter de ambos.

Cuando llegó la noche, Puck se alistó y se encontró con los demás chicos en el Lobby, cuando estaban todos listos, se fueron al bar más famoso en Lima a celebrar. Una vez en el bar, todos comenzaron a tomar, a bailar y a pasarla bien, incluso algunos comenzaron a coquetear con las camareras que estaban ahí. Finn y el alcohol no se llevaban bien, de hecho él se emborrachaba muy rápido, mientras que Puck aguantaba la bebida bastante bien.

Cerca de las 2am cuando ya casi todos estaban un poco pasados de bebida y el bar estaba a punto de cerrar, el dj puso la canción Faithfully y para Finn fue como introducirse en un remolino de emociones. No sabía si era el alcohol o algo más, pero todos los bellos momentos que pasó con Rachel le vinieron a la mente, por un momento se sintió mal y tuvo que contener las lágrimas. Y fue ahí donde cayó en cuenta de que tenía que hacer algo al respecto. Tenía dos opciones: Terminar su relación con Rachel por completo o… no, no había otra opción. A Finn le dolía ver a Rachel con Puck, pero al mismo tiempo él no podía traicionar a Quinn, así que lo mejor era olvidarse de Rachel de una vez por todas.

Finn salió del bar, encendió el carro y fue a buscar a Rachel. Puck vio a Finn salir del bar y supo exactamente a donde iba, así que Puck decidió hacer lo mismo, pero en vez de ir a casa de Rachel, Puck fue a la finca a hablar con Quinn.

**(GLEE!)**

Cuando Finn llegó a casa de Rachel, este comenzó a tirar piedras a la ventana de ella. Unos minutos después, una enfadada Rachel abrió la ventana.

-¡Finn! – Gritó Rachel - ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Rachel, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento – dijo Finn – Tenemos que hablar.

- No voy a hablar ahora contigo – le respondió Rachel – Estás claramente borracho.

- ¡RACHEEEEEEEL! – gritó Finn como un niño pequeño - ¡Yo quiero hablar contigo AHORA!

- Está bien, pero baja la voz – dijo Rachel – Me voy a vestir y bajo, por favor trata de no hacer mucho ruido.

Rachel se vistió lo más rápido posible y bajó. Al ver el estado de Finn, supo que era imposible hablar en el porche de su casa, él iba a hacer mucho ruido e iba a despertar a sus padres. Así que le pidió a Finn que sugiriera algún lugar donde ir.

-Finn, aquí no podemos hablar – dijo Rachel – dime dónde quieres ir.

-Vamos al río – dijo Finn sin pensarlo dos veces – Quiero ir allá, como en los viejos tiempos.

-Está bien, pero yo manejo – dijo Rachel.

Cuando llegaron al río, ambos se bajaron y se sentaron a la orilla. Para ellos, el río siempre fue su lugar de reunión, donde iban cuando no querían ser molestados, incluso la primera vez de Rachel fue ahí, en la parte de atrás de la antigua camioneta de Finn.

-Rachel, tenemos que hablar – comenzó Finn

-Lo sé – dijo Rachel.

-Primero que todo, lo siento mucho por todos los problemas que te he causado – dijo Finn apenado – No era mi intención hacerte sentir mal.

-Finn ¿Por qué lo hiciste? – preguntó Rachel.

-Bueno… es que… verás – comenzó a vacilar Finn – Rachel todavía tengo sentimientos por ti, y verte con Puck me duele. Hice todo eso para hacerme el duro y hacer como si no me importara.

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes? – dijo Rachel – ¿Sabes cuántos problemas nos habríamos ahorrado?

-No tenía el valor de decírtelo – admitió Finn.

-Finn, tengo una pregunta – dijo Rachel - ¿Eres feliz con Quinn?

-Si, pero falta algo, no sé qué es, pero a veces pienso que nuestra relación podría ser mejor – dijo Finn – Y lo odio porque sé que ella da lo mejor de si y yo no lo doy todo. Y tu Rachel ¿Eres feliz con Puck?.

-Sí, a veces. Puck conmigo ha sido el mejor novio de todos, es atento y está siempre ahí para mí, pero falta más amor, yo quiero a Noah, pero no lo amo – respondió Rachel sinceramente.

En ese momento ambos se quedaron callados mirando las estrellas. Pasaron unos minutos, y ambos se miraron a los ojos. Y así como si nada se comenzaron a besar y ninguno detuvo al otro. Minutos después, ahí en la orilla arenosa del río comenzaron a quitarse la ropa. Y ahí bajo las estrellas, Rachel y Finn hicieron el amor como nunca antes.

A la mañana siguiente, Rachel se levantó tranquila y feliz con el sonido de los pájaros. Cuando volteó vio a Finn y se sintió aún más feliz, pero pocos minutos después cayó en cuenta de que en pocas horas era la boda.

- Finn, Finn !Despierta! - dijo Rachel.

- Rach, déjame dormir un poco más - dijo Finn mientras abrazaba la cintura de Rachel - Anda, ven aquí.

- !No Finn! Hoy es la boda - dijo Rachel

- !Mierda! - dijo Finn - Es cierto ¿Qué voy a hacer?

- No sé Finn - dijo Rachel mientras lloraba.

- Shh Rachel no llores - la calmó Finn - Vamos - dijo Finn mientras la agarraba por la mano y la llevaba al carro.

-¿A dónde? - preguntó Rachel.

- Vamos a la finca y a resolver esto de una vez por todas - dijo Finn seriamente.

**Eso es todo por hoy chicos, el próximo capítulo será el último!**

**:)**


	9. Chapter 9

**EL ultimo capítulo! Lo siento por hacerlo tan corto, pero mi musa no está hoy conmigo y hace tiempo que he querido terminar esta historia.**

**Gracias a todos por sus fabulosos reviews.**

**los quiero :) 3 **

**NOTA: Como saben, Glee no me pertenece. **

**Capítulo 9:**

-Apúrate Finn que vamos tarde – dijo Rachel impaciente.

-No te preocupes que la boda no se dará sin mí – le respondió Finn

Cuando llegaron a la finca Puck los estaba esperando.

-Están llegando tarde – dijo Puck.

-Puck lo siento – se disculpó Finn – Salir de la casa con una mujer embarazada y un bebé no es fácil.

-Rachel, Quinn te está esperando – dijo Puck – Por cierto ¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Todo bien?

-Si Noah, gracias – dijo Rachel mientras se tocaba la barriga - Todavía faltan al menos dos semanas para que nazca Tobías.

-Bueno, mucho cuidado – dijo Puck- Y ¿Dónde está Amelia?

-Se quedó con los padres de Rachel – explicó Finn – Acaba de aprender a decir "NO" y es lo único que dice, niega todo.

-Bueno, manos a la obra – dijo Puck – Y pensar que hace dos años eras tú el que se iba a casar.

-Sí, no lo puedo creer – dijo Finn - ¿Te imaginas si me hubiese casado con Quinn?

**FLASHBACK**

-Quinn, tengo algo que decirte – dijo Finn tímidamente.

-Yo también tengo que decirte algo – le respondió Quinn.

-Me acosté con Rachel – dijo Finn

-Y yo con Puck – dijo Quinn riéndose.

-¿Por qué te ries? – preguntó Finn.

-¿No te da risa? – le dijo Quinn – Que ambos hayamos estado con la persona incorrecta todo éste tiempo y que ninguno de los cuatro quería admitirlo.

-Bueno, sí, supongo – dijo Finn - ¿No estás molesta conmigo?

-¿Por qué habría de estar molesta contigo? – le respondió Quinn – después de todo yo también te fui infiel.

-¿Cómo vamos a hacer con los invitados? – pregunró Finn

-Pues, les diremos que se canceló la boda y ya – dijo Quinn.

-Anda, busca a Puck y dale las buenas noticias – le dijo Finn – Yo buscaré a Rachel

**FIN FLASHBACK**

Nueve meses después nació Amelia Hudson, hija de Rachel y Finn. Los cuales dos años después de estar juntos no se han casado todavía. Rachel se mudó a Lima y es profesora de música en el McKinley High School, mientras que Finn sigue en sus negocios habituales. Puck y Quinn decidieron casarse luego de dos años juntos, ella está embarazada y espera un niño, Nate Puckerman.

El resto del Club Glee prometió no decirle nada a nadie sobre el pasado de Rachel, incluso Santana accedió a guardar el secreto. Finn y Rachel quedaron en decirle a sus hijos que su mami era una secretaria antes de ser maestra. Algunas veces viejos clientes todavía llaman a Rachel, pero ella ya dejó el mundo de la prostitución de lujo.

-FIN-


End file.
